Next gen suprises
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Rose uses her mothers time turner to bring the next gen Weasleys to 1994- at the burrow! Will Harrys generation work out whats happening?
1. Introduce me

**A/N: There's a trillion of these, but voila!**

It was the start of Harry's fourth year, and he was at the burrow. The Weasleys and he sat around the table. Suddenly, they heard talking and a whooshing sound. A male voice said.

"Rosie! Are you sure this is Dad's house? We don't want to end up at the Scamander's!" Thirteen kids appeared out of nowhere. They introduced themselves:

"I'm Teddy." said the oldest boy, who had turquoise hair. Harry noticed the two girls standing next to him looked like the veelas that were at Quidditch world cup.

"I'm Victorie, and this is my sister Dominique." The oldest veela girl said. A boy standing next to them had bright red Weasley hair. Harry was instantly sure he was a Weasley.

"I'm Louis." He said. "These are my sisters." He pointed to Victorie and Dominique.

"I'm Molly" said a red headed girl,

"And I'm Lucy." said a brunette, standing next to her. Mrs Weasley blushed a Weasley blush, wondering why on earth there was a small version of her standing there. Next to Lucy, there was a boy who looked exactly like Fred, and a dark skinned girl standing next to him.

"I'm Fred II! I'm glad I finally get to meet my namesake!" yelled the boy, hi fiving Fred and George.

"I'm Roxanne or Roxy." said the dark skinned girl. Harry thought her voice sounded a bit like Angelina Johnsons. There were five young kids standing next to her.

Two were definitely Weasleys. There was a girl who looked a bit older than the 'definitely Weasley' boy. Her name was Rose. The boy's name was Hugo. He looked a lot like Ron. There were three more kids. Two dark headed boys, and a girl who looked like Ginny.

"I'm James." said the eldest dark headed boy. "This is Albus." He pointed to the younger dark haired boy who looked exactly like Harry, without the scar. "This is Lily." James pointed at the Ginny looking girl. She squealed, and for no particular reason, hugged Harry, then Ginny. Teddy's hair went scarlet as he pulled her away. She blushed a Weasley blush. What was going on?...


	2. Supsicions

**A/N: Please Review!  
><strong> 

"James? Why doesn't daddy recognise us? Is it because I took the stone out of his desk?" Lily asked. James shrugged. Rose jumped in mid-air!

"Alice, Pomona, Frank and Scorp probably want to come. I'll go get them. Al, tell them what we're doing!" Rose yelled. Harry thought she seemed a lot like Hermione.

"We wanted to know what you guys were like as kids, so we used Aunty Her- I mean, Rose's mum's time turner! We told the Longbot- I mean, Frank, Pommy, Alice, and our friend Scorpious we'd bring them back in time. Lily, Hugo and Pommy don't really know why none of you recognise us, though. They're all nine. Could we follow you guys to Hogwarts for the year? Don't worry; I have an invisibility cloak we can use! Victorie, Dominique and Louis are looking forward to see Aun- I mean, Fluer, 'cos she's their mu- I mean, uh…" Albus said. Most of the Weasleys had started to notice how much he looked like Harry.

"What's your surname?" asked Ginny. Lily looked a little confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but James butted in:

"Lily, Al and I are brothers and sister. Rose and Hugo are brother and sister too. Lil, Al and I's last name is Pott…"

"Pottunia." said Teddy quickly. Something was suspicious. Fred and George didn't care. They were just giving Fred II, Louis and now James tips on how to play good pranks. Another whooshing sound came:

A pale boy, who looked like a younger Malfoy appeared. Also a browny – black haired boy and girl were there, as well as a younger girl with mousy brown hair appeared with Rose. Rose introduced them:

Scorpious was mini- Malfoy, the girl and boy were Alice and Frank, twins, and the mousy haired girl was Pomona, or 'Pommy.' Pommy's face spread into a smile as she ran towards Hugo and Lily, who were all the same age. Molly II was snarling at Mrs Weasley.

"I'm your granddaughter, you fool! Don't you remember that stupid jumper you gave me for Christmas?" her eyes looked cruel, and everyone was shocked at how she was speaking to Mrs Weasley.

"GET OUT! YOU'RE NO GRANDDAUGHTER OF MINE! YOU MUST BE A MALFOY!" Mrs Weasley screamed. Scorpious squirmed uncomfortably. Lucy looked alarmed.

"No! She's my sister we're Weasleys, I swear. It's not her fault she's ambitious like Dad." Lucy said. Mrs Weasley sighed, and let them stay.

Rose stood in the kitchen, arguing with Alice. They were fighting over bringing more people and how they don't have enough equipment. Alice won the argument, and Rose went back in time again.


	3. Taking notes

**A/N: I had trouble writing this one!**

Mrs Weasley sent the kids out to the backyard, because they were having a private conversation. The kids tried to argue that they were part of the family, but Mrs Weasley wisely pointed out that they weren't born yet, so they shouldn't even be there. When Teddy argued that he was born in four years, Mrs Weasley thought he was a Weasley and fainted because she thought Ron or Ginny had a teenage pregnancy. Rose appeared in Hermione's lap, because the time turner was a bit weird. With her, were two twin boys, with blonde hair. Ron started to think that twins were common in the 'next gen'.

"I'm Ly" said one boy,

"Sander and Lor" said the other boy

"Can." They finished. Hermione told them to go outside.

"Sorry mum. I mean ughh!" Rose exclaimed. Hermione felt confused.

"Al, James and Lily are brother and sister. Rose and Hugo are brother and sister. Rose called me mum, Al called me aunt Hermione, I think." said Hermione, "So I'm Rose and Hugo's mum. But where on earth did they get their red hair?"

Harry answered "Weasley hair. They're dad is a Weasley." Ron blushed into his hair and stopped making eye contact with Hermione.

"What about James, Albus and Lily. Lily called Harry and I mum and dad…" began Ginny.

"We get MARRIED!" exclaimed Ginny and Harry together. Mrs Weasley excused herself to the bathroom, from shock.

"You marry my sister! What wrong with you!" yelled Ron.

"Okay so we know James, Albus and Lily's parents, Rose and Hugo's mum, me, but who's the dad and who the heck do the others belong to?" stated Hermione. She wrote some notes on a piece of paper:

_James, Albus and Lily are Ginny and Harry's kids._

_Rose and Hugo are Hermione and Unknown Weasley's kids._

"Some HAVE to be Weasleys. They have trademark hair." said Harry.

"Molly is a Weasley. Lucy is her sister. She said. Lucy said it's not Molly's fault she's ambitious like 'dad.' Which Weasley is ambitious?" Ginny said.

"PERCY!" shouted Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Okay, so Lucy and Molly are Percy's kids." Hermione repeated. She wrote some more notes down in her notebook.

_Molly and Lucy are Percy's kids._


End file.
